The Feather inside the Persona
by Time Elapse
Summary: This is a crossover between Persona 3 Just before the Hermit Boss and Tsubasa Chronicle after they find out about Kurogane's past. This is my first story so it may not be the best. Apart from that Hope you enjoy the Story!


Ok just to let you know a couple of things about how I write. Well its sort of weird but whenever Minato is thinking of something its usually in italics just so you know (^-^) By the way haven't played Persona 3 in a while so if the plots a bit off (later on in the story if it gets that far) its because i can't remember heheh -_-; memory loss.

* * *

The boy's hair was slightly long and had a fringe going down the side of his face it shone slightly against the dim lights. The room was quite large however the tables and floor were a bright blue and made his eyes hurt if he stared at it too long. The unique thing about this place was that though it was big and spacious like a normal room… However the walls of the room were like walls of an elevator… An elevator that had walls made of mesh wire separating the elevator from the outside.

But he was used to the strange room now he then relaxed his shoulders and sat down on the white chair. The chair was simple and white however the back of the chair was ornately cut into the shape of a lyre… like the one his persona Orpheus uses to attack with the boy thought. The boy then noticed the older man sitting in front of him his eyes popping out of his face with an insane yet thoughtful expression upon them, he knew only one person with such an expression Igor… the man in the velvet room. Igor gazed with interest at the boy. The boy uncomfortable with being stared at looked to his left and saw Elizabeth. Elizabeth was Igor's assistant and a lady who requested items from outside the velvet room and also unique personas that he could summon from his heart at certain times.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room… We have an urgent reason to pull you out of your dreams tonight…. It seems… we will have another unexpected guest… It will be a first in the velvet room to have 5 guests at one time…" Igor said his voice startling the boy, "However I suspect we will manage… Our new guests… Come from a place similar to ours… be warned for some of them have incredible powers that are not of this world but from another dimension."

"…Another dimension?"

"Yes… a dimension in a way similar to our own yet… different in many ways" Igor said chuckling at the boy's look of disbelief.

"The next time you come here bring the people from the other dimension…" Igor said turning away slightly, "Oh and don't forget to give them this" Igor said and then threw the boy a set of keys similar to the one the boy used to open the door to the velvet room.

"Make sure they get them Minato… they may need it in the future…." Igor said quietly as the velvet room faded away from Minato's eyes and he drifted back into sleep.

* * *

Minato awoke he sat up immediately and noticed it was morning as the sunlight came through his window. He pulled his hand up and blocked his face from the sun. He then waited until his eyes adjusted to the light before getting out of bed. He sighed…

_I wonder what Igor meant about those… people from another dimension? Similar to our own? Five guests at one time? _

His head throbbed. He then decided to think about it later and washed his face before changing into his winter uniform. He then went out of his room and walked down the stairs to the lobby.

"Morning!" A girl with short light brown hair said in a happy tone. She was

"…Morning Yukari" Minato said quietly before quickly going off to the breakfast table.

"Ahh… No need to be so glum about it." Yukari replied and walked after him.

At the table most of the chairs were empty only Junpei and Akihiko were there.

"Hey Yuka-tan get me the ramen in the microwave" Junpei said with smile

"Get it yourself Junpei my breakfasts on the table anyways"

Junpei sighed and clumsily got up from the table before grabbing his ramen from the microwave, slamming it shut. He then realised Minato was there

"Hey Minato-san, Yuka-tans been mean to me the whole morning, first its "No Junpei I'm not going to make you toast" and then its "No Junpei get your own drink" and then she's onto someone else" Junpei said grumpily and went and sat back down.

Minato smiled

_That's Junpei alright… However he seems pretty pissed this morning… wonder what happened._

Minato quickly made himself some toast and sat down in between Junpei and Akihiko, Yukari sat across from him. Minato noticed that Junpei looked really tired and had bags under his eyes.

"Hey Junpei been sleeping badly recently?" Minato asked curiously

"Yeah… well just *yawn* I keep thinking about the upcoming test and urgh… so last night I couldn't get to sleep so I tried to study but nothing would stay in my head… urgh. Hey Yuka-tan how do you maintain the same mark every time?" Junpei asked sleepily

"Well… You see I don't fall asleep like you do in class… and I don't daydream the whole lesson either" Yukari said and sighed she got up out of her seat taking her plate empty of food with her.

"Hey if you guys don't want to be late I suggest you get to school now" Akihiko said and stood up he too picked his plate and placed it in the dishwasher before leaving.

"Damn guess we'll just have to keep up aye Minato?" Junpei said with a sigh. Minato and Junpei then quickly ate their food before heading off to Gekko High the nearest high school in the city.

* * *

Minato arrived at school just on time with Junpei. They heard the bell ring just as they reached the outskirts of the school.

"Damn it we're going to be late" Junpei yelled and swore loudly they quickly ran onwards passing through the gates. They reached the school on time and opened the door.

"Junpei, Minato you're late… do you have an excuse for why you two are late?" Ms. Toriumi asked.

"n-n-No ma'am" Junpei said before quickly moving to his seat. Minato also apologised before quickly taking his seat.

School continued on and throughout the day Minato drifted in and out of classrooms occasionally daydreaming.

_The full moon will be here in 3 days... I wonder what this 'other' dimension is like? Similar to ours... I wonder what Igor meant when he said that._

Minato sighed as class ended he slowly walked towards the gym. He knew that kendo practice would be starting soon and he didn't want to disappoint Kazushi however there was still some time left so he walked at a leisurely pace. He went through the doors towards the peach tree. He noticed there seemed to be nobody in the corridor between the gym and the school building.

_Strange… Usually there is always at least one person hanging around here. Oh well… _

Minato noticed it seemed very peaceful in the corridor between. He stood there for a couple of minutes enjoying the serenity of the corridor. _Man… its nice to have some peace and quiet,_ he thought quietly to himself.

"Ummm… Excuse me… Where am I?" a timid voice asked politely from behind him. Minato turned around and noticed a girl with short light brown hair. Her clothes were definitely foreign however she didn't sound like a foreigner nor did she have the accent of one. _I'm sure there haven't been any transfer students apart from myself… and shouldn't this girl know where she is? If not… then how did she get here?_ He thought then he realised…

_Was this one of the strangers Igor was talking about? Didn't Igor say there was more than one… and Where the hell did she come from?_


End file.
